


Of Spies and Speedsters

by Sky1anders



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Post-Sonic Forces, Post-Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky1anders/pseuds/Sky1anders
Summary: An army of rogue robots, a supposedly dead girlfriend with memory loss, a government conspiracy, a deadly team up and a terrifying secret, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde will need all the help they can get to stop this terrible plan. Luckily help can come in many forms, such as a secret agent uncle, a sheep conspiracy nut, rookie cops, criminal allies and a blue hedgehog with super speed.
Relationships: Jack Savage/Skye, Judy Hopps & Jack Savage, Judy Hopps/Sonic the Hedgehog, Nick Wilde/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Sega  
> Zootopia belongs to Disney

_ Monday 5th December 2017 _

_ Mission log 711; Agent Savage, code H0PP3. Six decades ago, during the Tundra War, the Elitist Predator Organisation (EPO) launched project WORMHOLE. Unknown to everyone else, they had discovered Zenrar’s long lost twin planet which they are calling Mobius. I have recently discovered that using a strange machine, they have acquired an army of robots from Mobius, stealing them from our twin’s evil genius Dr. Eggman, their plan for this army I have no clue. And now I have learned that they also have been experimenting on orphans, turning them into living weapons. I need to find out more, why is this project so important, what are they planning. Until then, I only hope that my niece can keep Zootopia safe….. End of log.  _


	2. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day, Judy, Nick and their co-worker Delgato get a surprise

_ Evening in Zootopia  _

A squad car rolled into the ZPD precinct one’s garage. Out hopped a grey furred bunny with purple eyes and a red fox with green eyes. The rabbit wore a blue bodysuit and black vest while the fox wore a blue shirt and pants. These weren’t just any average cops either, these were Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, the dynamic duo who solved the Night Howler crisis the year before and the first of their respective species to join the ZPD. The two had just finished their patrol of Savannah Central, their usual district of assignment. As they got out the car they found a large grey rhino and a brown maned lion standing there. 

“Evening Del, Mchorn, said Judy, lovely sunset isn’t it?” 

Their colleges turned to greet them. “Hey Hopps, yeah it’s beautiful,” said Delgato, the lion. “I can never get enough of the views from my apartment.” Mchorn, the rhino yawned. 

“Hey big guy,” said Nick. “Rough day?” Mchorn grumbled and walked off. “What’s with him,” Nick asked. 

“Probably fed up of having to arrest Weaselton for the hundredth time,” said Delgato. The lion rolled his eyes as he said this. “Personally don’t blame him, that slippery weasel is so annoying.” 

“You think,” said Judy. “Glad I’m not the only one on the force who thinks that.” As the trio continued to talk, they walked down the corridor. Suddenly a nearby door opened and a tall cheetah ran out, colliding with Delgato. As the two stood back up the cheetah looked a bit embarrassed. 

“Whoops, sorry Del,” said the cheetah. 

“It’s okay Catano,” said Delgato. “Just try to watch where you’re going.” The cheetah nodded before sprinting down the corridor. 

“A lot of new recruits have joined recently,” said Nick. As he said this more unfamiliar faces darted across the station, fulfilling tasks. 

“Yeah, I hear the chief’s been going soft on one specific leopard,” said Judy. As they arrived at the front desk, said leopard, Clawhauser and Chief Bogo were talking. “Chief,” said Judy. 

“Hopps, Wilde, Delgato, said Bogo, have a good evening.” The trio nodded. 

“Hey guys, said Clawhauser, wait a tick!” 

“What is it sprinkles,” asked Nick. Clawhauser showed them an image on his phone of a green nebula-like aura forming above Judy’s hometown of Bunnyburrow. “Woah, said Nick, what is that?” 

“I don’t know, said Delgato, but I want to find out.” They were in awe at the energy field that was forming across the skyline. 

“That is going to really give the festival more flare,” said Nick. 

“Oh cheese and crackers,” said Judy. She had forgotten to ask the chief to have a week off to see the festival. 

“What’s the matter fluff,” asked Nick. He looked at her with a neutral look. 

“I forgot about the festival,” said Judy. “I can’t go now because I forgot to ask the chief about it earlier.” Chief Bogo looked at her and smirked. 

“I was going to say this tomorrow at roll call but…”, he began. He grabbed the intercom and shouted down it; “Fangmeyer, Wolford, Catano, come to the front desk at once!” Two minutes later a large Bengal Tiger, a white Arctic Wolf and a slim cheetah were standing by the group. Bogo continued to smirk. “The seven of you, he began looking at Judy, Nick, the leopard, Fangmeyer, Wolford, Delgato and Catano, are going to be extra security at the carrot day festival in Bunnyburrow.” Judy smiled instantly. “You’ll work with local law enforcement officers to deal with vandalism and whatnot, so go home and get rest, your train is at 12 o’clock, dismissed!” He then marched away. Judy looked like she was about to explode with happiness, that she couldn’t contain. As soon as the group was outside she yelled out. 

“I can’t believe it, she said, I’m going to the festival!” 

“Remember, we’re still on assignment,” said Fangmeyer. 

“Oh chillax, Sasha, said Wolford, I’m sure that we can fit in some time where we have fun ourselves and not do work all the time.” 

“See you guys tomorrow, said Catano, I’m going to get a bite.” 

**The next day  
** The group had each arrived at the train station and were getting on the train. “You guys are going to love Bunnyburrow,” said Judy. “Everyone is so nice, if not a bit, um, old fashioned.” Delgato smiled. 

As the train rolled through the city they were blissfully unaware that they were being watched. At the other end of the carriage, an Arctic Fox with blue eyes looked at them. She put her paw to her ear. “Sir, she said simply, she’s on board, along with ZPD officers, what do I do?” 

“I’ll deal with that, said a voice on the other end, just get, that, formula.” 

“Yes sir,” said the fox. She brought her bag up to her lap and undid the zip slightly so no one else could see the shiny, black suit inside. The fox smirked before looking out the window, her cybernetic eyes scaling the objects around her. 


End file.
